Midnight Conversations
by elliedreams
Summary: Johnny and Dally share their night together as often as they can. They make sure to keep these nights a secret, only shared between them, but they aren't as discreet as they may think. [Most likely no smut, just really fluffy with just the right amount of angst.] Johnny/Dally
1. Dying pt 1

Johnny is hugging onto Dallas's waist like his life depends on it, and he rests his head against Dallas's beating heart. It calms him.

Dallas holds Johnny like he's the last lifeline he has to Earth, and maybe he is. He rests his head on top of Johnny's head, and they're laying down on his couch sideways, so there's space for them.

They do this often.

Dallas's old man's out, and won't be back 'til Heaven knows when. That's perfectly fine with him, despite Johnny's multiple inquisites as to whether or not it really is. Dallas knows Johnny worries about him and his neglective parents more than he should. He's only worrying over nothing when it comes to Dallas's parents, and he has told Johnny that almost every night. He insists on asking anyway.

Dallas knows he sees him and his abusive parents whenever he asks. It bothers Dallas more than he'll admit.

It's midnight, and they're whispering things they wouldn't dare say and ask to each other in the daylight. They're okay with that.

Dallas asks when Johnny's gonna run away from his home; he thinks that, maybe, just maybe, they could run away together. They'd make it. Dallas knows they could.

"One day," Johnny replies confidently.

Dallas is confident in him, too, but he's less confident about the success of it being done alone, and on Johnny's mental and physical health by the time he does it. There's also these concerns: where was Johnny going to stay if he ran away? How was he going to sustain himself?

"You best get a plan for livin' 'fore you go runnin' off," Dallas tells him. He doesn't mention the running away together part, but he adds, "and I don't want you waitin' 'til you's just 'bout dyin' to get outta that shitty household, ya hear me?"

This is his worse fear; Johnny dying.

Johnny is silent.

Dallas is used to that, especially during the day, but never when they're like this. Never when both are trusting of one another, never when both are alone together, never when they are both so vulnerable. It worries Dallas.

"Johnny," Dallas says. He doesn't say anything else. He needs confirmation that Johnny will run away from that hellhole before he's dying. He needs it like he needs air to breathe.

He needs Johnny to breathe, to live.

Instead of answering the question, Johnny asks, "Hey Dally, what would… what would you do if I, uh.. died?"

There's an uncomfortable knot in Dallas's stomach that he just can't get rid of. He feels like he needs to puke, but he knows he doesn't need to.

"Depends on how," he answers. He knows this isn't the best answer to give, but it's all he's got.

If he lost Johnny, he'd lose everything.

He'd lost what he thought was his everything once already, a second time would break him.

It would kill him, honestly.

Johnny is silent for a little while longer, until he asks, "What if.. what if the Socs kill me, or my dad?"

Dallas stiffens and he feels anger boil in his head. "I'd kill 'em, honest to God I will," he grunts.

Johnny knows it's a promise.

Then, Johnny asks the one question Dallas has been dreading the whole night: "What if it's, uh. Me. That kills.. me. What if I kill myself, Dally?"

At that, Dallas's anger is replaced by cold fear. He wants to hold on to Johnny and make sure he is alright and safe as much and as long as he can, and though he can't guarantee the latter, he pulls him in closer. Dallas places the softest kiss on Johnny's head, and as soft as it is, Johnny probably still feels it, because he starts running a hand up and down Dallas's side. Dallas shivers.

"Johnnycake, you best shut up 'bout killin' yerself. You shut up real good 'bout it. Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, think 'bout that, okay? Don't even think that that's an option of escape, 'cause it ain't," Dallas answers.

Though it isn't really an answer to Johnny's question, it still makes him feel cared for.

[He refuses to acknowledge any feelings that go beyond the romantic type of 'like'. There is nothing and no one Dallas Winston loves. It's easier to believe.]

They stay quiet some more. There's not much left to be said this night. Dallas checks the clock; it's already 2:36 A.M. It's late and he knows the both of them are tired; he feels Johnny's breathing steady into a rhythmic pattern, the very same that Dallas has fallen asleep to multiple times at night, and the very same that indicates Johnny's sleepy state.

"Go to sleep, Johnnycake," Dallas whispers.

He lowers his head a bit to kiss Johnny's forehead. Johnny hums at that and Dallas can see the small smile on his face. Dallas feels a rush of affection wash over him, seeing Johnny sleeping so peacefully. He wishes he could do something about Johnny's situation. He would give Johnny the world if he could; but he's just a hood, and hoods don't get anything except hatred and anger and violence.

Dallas knows Johnny is anything but a hood - just a sad, scared Greaser.

Lost in thought, Dallas almost misses the "Love ya, Dal.." that escapes Johnny's lips. Almost, but doesn't. And though it was a whisper, it sounded like a scream to Dallas.

He doesn't say anything, but he hugs Johnny just a tad tighter that night.

* * *

 **A/N:** My sweet, innocent, violent children deserve better than what they had. ;-; I ship Dally and Johnny so very much right now. I really think they deserve a whole lot more fanart and/or fanfics around here. I will most definitely contribute to some more Johnny/Dally fanfics. Writing in present tense is a nice break from constantly writing in past tense, hehe.

Hope you guys enjoyed that! There'll be a li'l bit more, though how much, I'm not so sure.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, but so are favorites [to the story or author, either or both will still be highly appreciated] and etc. Thank you for reading!


	2. You Are A Poem

**A/N** : I sincerely apologize for the delay! I've had major writer's block for a very long time, and in a spur of boredom, I went looking through my fanfic folders to find this! I remember this..

 _ **Trigger Warnings** **for**_ : Major character death [not explicit], child abuse, family.

You are 16 when you die

16 when warmth finally engulfs you

but it isn't from the love you so desired.

You are 15 when you fall in love.

15 and he's older and the world has hardened him

and made him stone cold.

You know you should be afraid,

but you're glad you're not.

You are 12 when you meet them

12 when you meet the gang

and feel like you belong again.

You are 8 when it starts pouring fists from your father

and 8 when you cry oceans instead of tears.

You are 6

and your parents scream in harmony

and start arguing daily

instead of monthly.

You are 4

and all you really know

is that your parents love you

with their entire being.

 **A/N** : Another poem's coming right up after this one~


	3. There's A Boy You Know

**A/N** : What suicidal boys..

 _ **Trigger Warnings for**_ : Implied transphobia, implied child abuse, implied murder, blood mention, [implied] suicide.

 _Please always stay safe when reading my fics._

There's a boy you know

who used to be a girl -

and you think maybe that's why his parents hurt him.

But you,

the hood,

the grease,

the one with blood on your hands

who kills without [much] regret,

wouldn't and haven't ever thought

of hurting him.

For a while you didn't understand it

because,

well,

any emotion you harbored for anyone

was only ever hate or lust or resentment

never care or concern or lo-

….

But for him it's different.

He cares a bit too much

He's always concerned

He'd never hate anyone

who didn't do him wrong

he'd honestly never hurt a soul

[except maybe those socs,

they deserve it].

And you know as a fact

that he loves more than you ever could.

And you know you two live in separate galaxies

so far from each other

and yet

you two gravitate towards one another

like the moon does to the earth

and like the earth does to the moon.

It's bizarre,

so nutty to think that you'd think you was nuts.

But at the same time,

it makes perfect sense.

He's your protector in a sense

and you know you're his.

He's the hot, blazing sun

to your blizzard storms.

He's the one that keeps you grounded,

the only one that keeps you from killin' his folks.

The one person you'd never in your life hurt

but kill a thousand men for;

greasers or socs.

You'd kill yourself for him.

In a lifetime, you think you did.

 **A/N** : Yes, Johnny is a transboy in my fics. Not ever gonna be apologetic for that.


End file.
